tercafandomcom-20200213-history
Pyt
Pyt is a travelling lore bard of half-elf descent. He is one of the original members of the Drunken Dragon's crew. When Nix asked the party to speak aloud their goals, Pyt said he kinda wanted to sail off the end of the world with a boat full of servants he controls. Appearance Pyt's real skinny. He's picked up a bunch of scars on his adventures: * Three circular scars on his abdomen from the near-fatal blow of a sahuagin baron's trident. * A fractal scar that creeps down his neck and chest from the near-fatal strike of a Will-o'-the-Wisp. * A burn-scarred hand from his baptism with hellfire. Skills and Abilities Pyt's an accomplished musician. He carries a viol and a drum around with him at all times. His muse magic manifests in idiosyncratic ways. He can summon a drum-shaped yurt that makes an excellent sleeping cabin for all the party, and he's a huge fan of magic that creates illusions or beguiles the mind. Pyt's true passion, though, is in the conjuring, binding, or otherwise forcing into servitude of magical minions to do his bidding. Servants * Jeremy: Pyt's oldest and loyalest friend. This formless unseen servant can be quite handsy, despite lacking hands. Pyt often has him massage others. * Jackson: The happy-go-lucky tiny servant! Hands and legs and a weird insult to sentience sprout from whatever tiny object Pyt casts the spell into. Jackson is a great dancer, boxer, bloodhound, climber, sprinter, and friend. * Jolene: The sarcastic imp that is utterly miserable in Pyt's servitude. When Pyt took up hellfire in the Telphousila Estate, he plucked a mortal soul from the River Styx and sculpted the screaming flesh into the impish form of Jolene. She says she doesn't have any memories from before that moment, but she's really good at playing the lyre. Equipment * Viol of the Pyt: He got a sweet enchantment put into his viol so that it makes his charm spells harder to resist and can summon a whole cadre of unseen servants from it. * Hidenori's Dragonchess Piece: Hidenori's gratitude was poured into this, his favourite piece of the dragonchess set. It gives the person attuned to it a +1 bonus to all ability checks and saving throws - a gift from the young strategic prodigy. History Before the Drunken Dragon Pyt had found himself aboard the Wicked Sister. ''He dodged doing any real work for a while, right up to the moment Captain Woden needed to answer Driscoll's call for able bodies from each of his ships. The captain opted to send his freeloader as ''the Wicked Sister's representative. Thus, Pyt found himself aboard the Drunken Dragon. Part One: Driscoll's Gambit When the crew of the Drunken Dragon was formed, Starth recognised Pyt, though the recognition wasn't mutual. Starth claimed the two had shared some adventures together, but Pyt didn't recall any of the stories the gnome told him. When Starth took his leave, he offered Pyt the chance to accompany him to an extra-planar bar, thinking that the half-elf might be able to recover some of the memories he'd lost. Pyt ultimately refused, saying he was enjoying his life at sea and even felt like he was getting stronger and had some purpose. While particularly shit faced in Bisquay one evening, Pyt recalled - or perhaps heard - an ephemeral voice call him a brat and tell him to choose a side. Part Two: City of Intrigue Hideno Island and the Land Beyond Life Pyt almost died to a will-o-the-wisp that was invisibly following the party and swooped in to try and feast on Pyt in his dying moments. He resisted the creature's feeding, but in doing so prompted its ire and earned a devastating shock from it that almost ended his life anyway. Later, it was Pyt that convinced the ever-grieving Hideyori that his brother's ghost awaited him atop the castle, ultimately opening up the route through which the party could leave the Land Beyond Life. Tortuga Pyt played Gal's Gambit with Ingela in a bar in Bronze Boy that she had recently won. Through good luck on his part, and Ingela purposefully opting to take the lowest cards each time, Pyt won the game. However, he'd refused to raise the stakes in the final moments 'to make things more interesting,' in Ingela's words. So despite the win, he - and by extension the party - didn't impress the woman very much. Pyt earned the ire of Kind, the Proprietor's frontman at the time. The bard took a dislike to the means with which the party were tested in the Garden of Sand, especially with regard to the fate of Vic - now petrified and a statue - and the merfolk prisoners - half of whom were children in their early teens. Similarly, in being the spokesperson for the party during their meetings with her, Pyt earned the disapproval of Lady Rouge. This followed the party accepting a deal to solve a problem with her bathhouse and then leaving it undone for over a week. She claimed to not be one to abide being treated as such a low priority, especially by a group that had accepted the job as a means of improving their own standing in Tortuga. While drunk in a bar on Tortuga, Pyt gained a few more snippets of his missing memories: A bar in a space between spaces. A cat with two tails. And a man that defied explanation: a giant but the size of a human. The words came again: 'choose a side, you brat.' Sound should choose a side. A place where land and sea were flipped, where grass and hills of verdant green rolled as far as the eye could see, dotted in places by pools of crystalline water. A tiny figure with blue skin and sweeping hair hopped from foot to foot, impatient. 'Pick a side,' it squeaked, crossing its arms to point in opposite directions, one towards the rising sun and one away from it. Walking. For so much time, they walked. The blue creature would rush ahead, faster than a little thing has any right to move. It would suddenly turn, tut, rush back, and beckon he hurry. This went on for a long time, and all the while the day didn't do what it was supposed to. The sun sunk lazily, seemingly remiss to disappear. They walked for a week before it was dusk and another before it was night. Who knows how long it was before they stood before her. A woman of bewitching glamour. As tall as the tallest giant, but then suddenly his own size, so she could look him in the eye. Her skin was white. Not pale or pallid, but the purest, softest white. Her hair was just the same, cascading down her back to her waist. Blood red lips betrayed no emotion. Her deep green eyes though, they carried the weight of worlds in their unfathomable depths. There was age in them, age that defied her looks - an age that was scarcely knowable. And there was sorrow, and fear, and longing. But he knew when he saw it. He knew those weren't her feelings but his own. His feelings reflected in those terrifying, verdant eyes. She spoke softly. 'Will you fight for me, Child of Sound?' And all his feelings were on display before him, reflected in her gaze, as he puzzled for an answer. For this was Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness, the Monarch of the Gloaming Court, Mistress of the Unseely, Lady of the Setting Sun. One of the two great rulers of this land of Faerie. The First Night in the Telphousila Estate When the party escaped Tortuga and Nogg, plane shifting with Nix to his home in the Fifth Hell, Nix offered Pyt a route through which he might peer past some of the Faerie glamour and regather some of his missing memories. A succubus feeds by joined with a mortal in body and mind. As they do so, Nix said, they revel in all the delights of mortal thought and feeling, but since the exchange is somewhat mutual, the succubus could peer around in Pyt's thoughts and bring that which had been suppressed to the forefront. Despite the danger, which Nix was explicit about, Pyt was excited by the prospect of sharing a bed with a sex demon. The reclaimed memories would just be a bonus. As it was, he seriously almost died from the experience, and was enfeebled for most of the week following. He did get some more memories back though: Pyt was in a bar in a space between spaces. A cat with two tails. Patrons of all types scattered around. Surely, every language ever conceived being spoken between these peoples. And a man that defied explanation: a giant but the size of a human, in an annex, a side room off from the bustle of the enormous bar. The wall behind this creature was lined with beautiful, ornate, multi-coloured bottles. A payment was given - a steep price, but Pyt was drunk and he didn't care. A world where land and sea as you knew them were flipped. Rolling hill and pools of crystalline water. The little creature - you remembered the name for its ilk now, a quickling - hopped impatiently, called you a brat, and told you to pick a side in a raspy voice. Then the long journey through Faerie, walking towards a sun that took two weeks to sink below the horizon. You felt the lute heavy on your back for the journey. Then eventually your meeting with Mab, the Queen of Air and Darkness, in all her beguiling glamour, beautiful and terrifying and compelling. Her verdant eyes looked at you and reflected your hope and your fear as she asked if you'd fight for her. And fought you did. The quickling remained with you, joined by his mates of the Gloaming Court. Mab gifted you with other servants and helpers too. Yeth hounds, and blink dogs, and canines of shadow flanked your sides. You strode into battle, the power of Faerie's glamour riding the waves of your songs. Your lute hummed with the furious strength Mab had given you. And what a life it was. For years, you skirmished with the agents of Dawn, Mab's rivals. And when you weren't fighting Titania's forces, you were within the walls of Dusk's many estates, revelling like no man had before. Creatures of untold beauty surrounded you at these galas. And you took to bed with them each night. In many ways, these moments were just as dangerous as the battles, for the agents of Dusk are not to be crossed in matters of lust and love. And though you fought for your life day and night, you thrived in it, you lived for it, and you grew strong. In your third decade of service to Mab, she revealed a truth to you. It had all just been training. Preparation. And because Mab has no need for weakness, it had also been a test. And now it was time for you to serve the original purpose of the Gloaming Court. That was when you begin facing horrors. And the screams. Screams for years after that. Screams and death and chaos. Of course you defied Mab in the end, and the consequence of that was worse even than the horrors had been. The memories were painful and you'd longed to be rid of them. You wanted them gone more than anything. Then there was the tree. A fey tree. And music. And Pyt was in trouble for something again and out on his ass. The next thing was waking up with a headache and having Jeremy tug him off to make himself feel better. Part Three: Changes The Floating Carnival While investigating the Seven Wonders Floating Carnival for threats of either a devil cult or vampires, Pyt separated from the rest of the group to look for clues on his own in the polymorphed form of a flying snake. In the bowels of one of the carnival's galleons, he encountered Cana, a true vampire loyal to Mother Shandy. She successfully charmed the bard, had him reveal all the capabilities and intentions of the party, and then tasked Pyt will getting the group to go to sleep someone undefended before coming to meet her in Bisquay's centre in the dead of night, all the while not letting on to the group about their new 'friendship'. Pyt did so successfully, and after sneaking out and meeting up with Cana, she introduced him to the now-vampiric forms of Lao and Marcos, formerly of the Banshee's crew. Cana wanted Pyt to go back to where the party were sleeping, invite the vampire spawn duo inside, and then help them as they tried to kill the party. In the ensuing fight, Pyt almost killed Cormorant and had successfully suggested to Clwyd that she run to the town centre and meet the vampire waiting there. In the end, it was Nix who saved them, first by staunching Cormorant's wounds before he bled out, and then by convincing Pyt he could help him if the bard would only agree to come along. Nix plane shifted with Pyt to the Fifth Hell, instantly ending the vampire's charm effect and Pyt's own suggestion spell on Clwyd. During that overnight stay, Pyt acquiesced to Nix's offers, taking up a drop of hellfire and becoming a warlock of House Telphousila. He also caught sight of the succubus Lilova, now a season or so on from their coupling. She was with child. Pyt and Nix returned to Bisquay the next day. After Nix gave his offer to sequester the party in the Hells for a year and subsequently replace Driscoll as their employer, Pyt was one of the group who wanted to do right by Driscoll before they left his forces. He and Wilfred, the only two members of the original crew that were left, took the Drunken Dragon to Quinn - the folding boat having originally been hers. They'd intended to return it, but she refused to accept, telling them they hadn't yet attracted a klabauter to live in it like they'd promised her they would. Part Four A Year in Hell Pyt struggled to learn Celestial, and couldn't quite wrap his head around Abyssal or Infernal. He developed quite a liking for the maze runs that happen regularly on the Telphousila Estate. Finally, he had his viol enchanted by the workers of the workshop. Category:Player Characters